


Hips and Eyelashes

by GovernorKristique



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: My take on the shower scene between Allie and Joan.This one was TOUGH to write, so a huge shout out to other writers who have taken up this prompt and done a beautiful job with it!
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Allie Novak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Joan brushed her hair as she gazed down at Allie, clearly high off the gear and in her own little world as she slumped pitifully against the shower wall. Vulnerable, alone, and desperate to self-medicate wounds that would never heal. Joan smirked to herself as she ran the bristles through her jet black tresses. “Look at you...worthless...nothing. Look at how far you’ll go to escape your pathetic existence,” she murmured, disgusted by the little girl’s weakness, her body limp and useless. It was a shame really, a waste of an attractive, young, subservient woman. Had she not been an emotionally unstable junkie, she could have been a useful little thing.  _ Even her Queen Bea couldn’t save her from herself.  _ Joan tied her hair back and watched with curiosity as Allie reached for her, seemingly struggling as her quiet and shallow breaths filled the air.

_ Well this is intriguing. _

Joan carefully considered her next move as the blonde junkie lazily extended her hands, reaching for the reigning Top Dog. “Do you want to touch me? Do you?” Joan taunted as she drank in the sleepy plaything before her.  _ Little girls who play with fire will find themselves engulfed in flames, _ she thought salaciously. She lowered herself, allowing Allie the privilege of Joan’s full breasts meeting her eye level. She turned on the shower and smirked as Allie whimpered quietly. “But you’re filthy. You’re a filthy whore. Little top dog whore,” Joan taunted, her cunt tightening as the stream of water drenched the girl’s golden tresses. Pathetic. Vulnerable.  _ Easy _ . Joan swallowed her erotic desire as she thoughtfully took full advantage of the girl’s weakened state. “You’re just drawn to strong women aren’t you?” she purred as she gingerly stroked Allie’s hair, tucking a few soaking strands behind her ear. “First Kaz, then Bea, and now me,” she taunted. There was a sinister glint in her eye as she studied the girl and pushed her head under the water. “Come on, get clean,” she tutted, admiring the way the water glistened on Allie’s youthful skin.  _ I will devour you,  _ Joan thought as a lustful hunger burned in her core.

“You like to fly in our orbit, even if you burn your wings,” Joan purred as she caressed Allie’s cheek with her thumb. “Little Starfucker,” she rasped. Her clit ached as the small woman’s eyeliner smudged in the creases of her eyes. She looked so fragile, malleable, and  _ appetizing _ . “If only Bea could see us now…” Joan purred, cupping Allie’s cheek as she parted her lips. She was ready to feast on the delirious blue-eyed girl before her, her body soaked and ready. Joan leaned in for a taste of the young woman as she noticed a slight shuffling beneath her. She opened her eyes, and with cat-like reflexes, grabbed Allie’s wrist as the starfucker attempted to drive a needle into her neck. Allie widened her eyes in fear as the older woman twisted her wrist back and grabbed the syringe. Joan pinned her to the wall of the shower, gripping her throat in her hand. Allie thrashed her legs and tried to pry Joan’s strong grip from her neck. “Let...go...of me,” she gasped. “Why are you fighting me? You and I both know you won’t win. Stop struggling,” Joan coaxed. “You...killed...her,” Allie squeaked, still kicking and desperately trying to escape Joan’s chokehold. Joan sighed heavily and lifted the needle to Allie’s throat. “You will calm yourself down, or I will do it for you,” Joan threatened as her thumb lingered over the plunger. 

Allie stopped thrashing and swallowed nervously. Joan withdrew her hand on Allie’s throat and tucked the syringe into the pocket of her robe. “I didn’t kill Bea. She killed herself. She ran into the screwdriver, and framed me for her death. Quite an intelligent little plan I must admit. She wanted to die Allie. I’m sorry you couldn’t be enough for her,” Joan smirked, her inky black eyes swimming with cruelty. Allie drew her knees to her chest and quietly cried. “You’re losing yourself, aren’t you? Poor thing. After all, what becomes of a handmaiden without a queen to serve?” she purred, lifting Allie’s chin forcing the girl to meet her gaze. The young blonde stared quizzically at the older woman, anticipating her next move. “Are you going to kill me?” she asked brazenly. “Because if you are, just fucking get on with it,” she provoked, eliciting a condescending smirk from the older woman. “Whilst I am certainly capable of ending your life, what would be the fun in that?” Joan tutted as she yanked Allie up by the wrist. She released her grip and stepped back to remove her robe, admiring the way her little starfucker gazed at her with a mixture of fear, intrigue, and palpable arousal. She backed Allie into the wall and rested her palms on the linoleum, smirking as the blonde’s eyes were drawn to her rosy, hard nipples visible through her drenched white shirt. “What are you doing?” Allie asked with a fierce look in her eye. “Ms. Novak, I’m doing exactly what you want me to do,” Joan purred as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Allie’s, her cunt tightening as she listened to the girl gasp as her body tensed. Allie scrunched her eyes and turned her head away, praying that the raven-haired woman would leave her alone. “What’s the matter?” Joan taunted as she unzipped Allie’s hoodie. “I can’t do this,” Allie whispered nervously. “Of course you can. The question is, do you want to?” Joan asked, tracing Allie’s nipples through her wet t-shirt. Allie looked at the ground, slightly shivering from the chill of her drenched clothing as she tried to muster something,  _ anything _ to say. Joan grabbed her chin and forcefully turned Allie’s head to meet her dark gaze. “I wouldn’t expect someone like  _ you _ to know this, but it was Oscar Wilde who once said, everything in the world is about sex...except sex. Sex is about power,” Joan purred as she searched the blue eyes before her. “You have one of two options. You can waste the remainder of your time here as a victim. Or you can stare into the face of power and  _ stake your claim _ ,” Joan challenged with a menacing lust dancing in her eyes. 

Allie’s face twisted in anger as she bared her teeth, staring down the woman in front of her. She gripped a fistful of Joan’s hair, breathing heavily as the taller woman watched her curiously. Exasperated, Allie let out a pained groan as she tightened her grip on the back of Joan’s head and forcefully pushed her down to her knees. Joan chuckled seductively as she tore Allie’s pants and knickers down, slipping them over her ankles as the blonde woman kicked her shoes off. Joan aggressively grabbed Allie’s calf and tossed it over her shoulder as she went in for the kill. Allie grabbed her head once more, making sure to yank her hair as she pulled the raven-haired woman’s skillful mouth towards her desperate cunt. Joan winced quietly, refusing to give her little whore the satisfaction of hearing her react to the stinging pain. She buried her tongue inside Allie’s slick folds, savouring her silky essence as she bit down gently on her labia. “Fuck…” Allie moaned, her fingers tangled in Joan’s dark tresses as she rocked her hips into the sadist’s mouth. Joan lashed her tongue across Allie’s clit, shoving two fingers inside the young prisoner’s entrance. Allie whimpered as she shut her eyes tightly, biting her lip and trying to imagine that somebody else,  _ anybody _ else was making her feel such intense pleasure. 

“Christ, do you know how wet you are…” Joan muttered as she flattened her tongue, collecting every drop of Allie’s misplaced arousal. “Shut up,” Allie growled as she rubbed herself up and down Joan’s chin, pulling her hair roughly. Joan fucked her harder, thrusting her fingers deeper as she circled her clit with her tongue. Allie whimpered as she felt the tension begin to build in her core, removing one of her hands from Joan’s head to steady herself. Joan slowed her thrusts and looked up at the young blonde. “I don’t think so little one. You want it? Then take it,” she smirked, her gaze burning into Allie’s blue eyes as she pulled out, continuing to lightly flick her clit with her tongue. Allie’s breathing slowed as Joan’s black irises taunted her, her hot tongue mercilessly teasing her swollen clit. Allie gripped Joan’s chin in her hand, digging her fingers into her cheeks as she stared down at the older woman. “Give it to me,” she seethed. Joan grinned wickedly as she stood up trailing her sodden fingers along Allie’s cheek. “Have you learned nothing, sweet Allie? Bea is dead, and you’re all alone in here. If you expect to get what you want, you need to take some initiative,” Joan taunted as she forced her fingers into the blonde woman’s mouth. Allie gagged and smacked the tall woman’s arm away. She clumsily pulled Joan’s drenched shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Joan watched in amusement as Allie looked at her full breasts, her nipples hard and dripping wet. 

Chest heaving, Allie tossed her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her into a bruising kiss, ignoring the throbbing pain as she banged her head against the shower wall. She grabbed Joan’s hand insistently and brought it between her thighs as she wrapped her leg around the older woman’s hip. Joan sank her teeth into Allie’s neck as she thrust three fingers inside her little whore’s cunt. “You’re an intriguing little slut, you know that?” Joan whispered into Allie’s ear as she fucked her. “Stop talking,” Allie moaned as the Russian woman brought her close to the edge once more. “Oh god rub my clit,” she gasped breathlessly. Joan circled Allie’s tiny nub with her thumb as the blonde woman dug her fingernails into her forbidden lover’s shoulders. “That’s a good girl…” Joan praised as Allie tensed around her elegant fingers. “Don’t be a victim. Never ask for what you want,” Joan coaxed as Allie rocked her hips into her touch. “Take it for yourself,” she husked as Allie buried her face into the curve of Joan’s shoulder, biting down on her soft flesh to stifle the guttural moan that accompanied her release. 


	2. Chapter 2

Allie slowly lifted her head, staring up at the raven-haired woman in a daze. Joan softly ran her thumb across Allie’s cheek, offering a small smile as the young blonde closed her eyes, slowly catching her breath. Joan gently pressed her lips to Allie’s as she stroked her hair. Allie parted her lips and accepted the tall woman’s tongue into her mouth, allowing herself to succumb to a gentle intimacy she hadn’t expected from the older prisoner. “Have I given you what you wanted?” Joan whispered, watching as Allie opened her eyes. “Yeah...,” Allie muttered, averting her gaze as she felt the Russian woman’s dark stare burning into her skin. “Good,” Joan grinned before grabbing Allie’s shoulders and spinning her around, slamming her into the wall. “Fuck!” Allie winced as her forehead began to bleed from the impact. “Surely you didn’t think I was finished with you just yet,” Joan tutted as she took off her pants and knickers. Allie nervously rested her cheek on the wall, waiting in anticipation as she listened to the older woman undress. Joan grabbed Allie’s hips, digging her fingernails into her soft flesh as she pulled the younger woman’s arse closer. Joan lowered herself to meet Allie’s shapely ass, rubbing her swollen clit on the girl’s wet skin as she breathed down the back of her neck. She gave her other cheek a spank as she ground her hips, closing her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips. “You’re soaked,” Allie remarked. “Hm,” Joan smirked. “This is what it feels like to own your power Ms. Novak,” she purred as she adorned the younger woman’s skin with her arousal. 

“Let me touch you,” Allie said breathlessly as she reached behind her. Joan grabbed her wrist and twisted her forearm, pressing it into her back. “Ow! Fuck,” Allie winced. “You want to touch me?” Joan husked, sending shivers down the younger woman’s spine. “Yes,” Allie huffed as she tried to wriggle out of Joan’s strong grip. “Ms. Novak, we have already established that I am much stronger than you. You’ll have to try a little harder,” Joan whispered as she ran her tongue along the sinewy flesh of Allie’s throat. “You’re hurting me,” Allie winced quietly. “Oh, poor baby,” Joan pouted as she pressed her buxom chest into Allie’s back. She slightly loosened her grip on Allie’s forearm as she ground her hips, sighing in pleasure. “You’re curious, aren’t you?” Joan purred as she rocked back and forth, enjoying the stimulating friction. “What would it feel like to be inside of me? What do I smell like? How do I taste?” Joan taunted as she dipped her finger between her glistening folds and pressed it into Allie’s mouth. The blonde woman sucked obediently, her nipples hardening as she felt the raven-haired woman’s own stiff peaks poking into her back. “Give me more,” Allie retorted as Joan lazily trailed her finger along her conquest’s bottom lip. Joan spanked her again before releasing her arm. “Show me you’re worth it Novak,” she rasped as she stepped back. Allie turned and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, smearing blood along her temple and into her hair. She wordlessly reached for Joan’s robe. Joan swiftly grabbed her wrist, suspending it in the air. She reached into her pocket and grabbed the syringe, draining the hot shot of it’s contents before tossing it aside, her observant eyes never leaving Allie’s. She released the young girl’s wrist and watched carefully. Allie grabbed the robe and tossed it on the floor. “Lie down,” she said quietly as she lowered herself to the ground. Joan peered down her nose at the blonde woman, and slowly laid on her back, secretly thankful for the plush barrier between her body and the filthy tiles of the showers. 

Allie straddled the taller woman, slowly grinding herself on Joan’s belly as she leaned down and hungrily kissed her sadistic lover. She shoved her tongue deep into Joan’s mouth as she grabbed her hands and pushed them above her head, leaning all of her weight into her wrists. She bit Joan’s bottom lip hard as she pulled away, grinning as she noticed the raven-haired woman wince. “Good, I want it to hurt,” Allie said through clenched teeth as she pinched Joan’s nipple. The Russian woman used her free hand to clutch Allie’s throat, squeezing just enough to remind her who held the authority in the room. “Get on with it, starfucker,” she threatened. Allie sank her teeth into Joan’s neck before gliding her tongue down her collarbone and chest, taking a full breast into her mouth and sucking greedily. “Ah…” Joan moaned softly as the blonde woman bit down on her porcelain flesh. Allie fluttered her tongue across her other nipple as she cupped her mound, rubbing up and down with force. She left a constellation of wet kisses and bite marks all over the older woman’s chest and belly as she inched her way down to her aching cunt. Allie bit down on the older woman’s hip as she circled her swollen clit with her finger. Joan grabbed a fistful of blonde hair. “Go harder” she rasped. Allie huffed in frustration and bit down into her hipbone as hard as she could, firmly stroking her clit. Joan growled in pleasure as she released her young whore’s golden tresses from her grasp. “That it…” she said breathlessly. Allie shoved Joan’s legs open as she satiated her eager craving for the older woman’s intimate taste, licking her hard from her entrance to her clit. “Oh…” the raven-haired woman moaned as she arched her back. Allie pushed two fingers inside of her glistening hole, thrusting deeply as she sucked her clit, lightly teasing the sensitive little pearl with her tongue. “Christ Allie…” Joan gasped, biting her lip. Allie pulled her fingers out and salaciously trailed them down her lip and chin as she watched the Russian woman below her, arresting her dark gaze. “Naughty girl,” Joan drawled as she pulled Allie down into a heated kiss. Allie thrust three fingers back inside, smiling into the kiss as she heard Joan whimper helplessly. “Are you gonna come for me, top dog?” Allie whispered lustfully. Joan smirked as she tried to silence her pleasure, refusing to give Novak the approval she so desperately craved from the older woman. “My my...aren’t we... _ oh god _ ...c-confident,” Joan gasped as Allie rubbed her sweet spot as she brushed her thumb over her clit. Allie hovered an inch away from Joan’s lips as she taunted her. The sight of Joan unravelling beneath her sent an electrifying pulse through her cunt. “Give it to me Ferguson. You want it, I can tell,” Allie teased. “Hush, little whore,” Joan gasped as her body tensed. “You’re soaking wet for me. Youre quivering at my touch. I’ve marked your body all over,” Allie taunted as she thrust harder and faster. “I-I bruise easily,” Joan stammered as she fought to hold herself on the edge. “Fucking come for me bitch!” Allie demanded as she pressed her thumb into Joan’s clit. “Not...until you...beg for it,” Joan whimpered as her eyes rolled back in her head. She grabbed Allie’s face and pulled her down, their lips crashing together as each woman tried to disarm the other. Allie sighed in frustration as she pumped her fingers, lowering her mouth to Joan’s ear. “Please come for me,  _ Governor _ ,” she pleaded. 

Joan let out a feral moan as the sound of her preferred moniker coming out of the little blonde’s mouth sent her over the edge. Allie slowed her thrusts, coaxing Joan through her orgasm as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. “Good?” she whispered playfully as she eased her fingers out of the raven-haired woman’s shimmering entrance. “Yes,” Joan whispered breathlessly with a weak grin. “Open your mouth,” Allie whispered. Joan arched her eyebrow and smirked as she parted her lips to welcome Allie’s sodden fingers. “Taste yourself for me,” the young blonde coaxed. Joan sucked, tilting her head as she watched the little starfucker with curiosity. “You’ve surprised me Ms. Novak,” she purred. “Have I left you satisfied, Top Dog?” Allie asked playfully. “You have,” Joan purred. Allie grinned and fixed her gaze on her illicit lover. “Good, because I’m not satisfied just yet. Now get up,” she demanded. Joan chuckled and sat up, leaning back on her elbows. “Insatiable child,” she tutted. “What’s the matter Joan? Are you tired? Or just too  _ old _ ?” Allie quipped. Joan swiftly slapped Allie across the face with the back of her hand, smirking as the smaller woman toppled over, falling on the floor. “Watch your mouth, little whore. On your feet,” she snarled as she stood up. Allie gently rubbed her cheek as she stood up. Joan grabbed her by the back of her neck and guided her towards the sink, chuckling as she shoved Allie into the cold metal. The blonde woman winced as her hipbones slammed into the hard surface. Joan gingerly brushed Allie’s hair away from her neck, leaving soft kisses along her throat. She looked up and met the younger woman’s gaze in the mirror. “You will watch yourself as I fuck you. I want you to see how pathetic you look as you unravel at my hand,” Joan purred as she pressed her body into Allie. The blonde woman smiled mischievously and widened her stance. “I’m ready,” she said. Joan smiled and softly kissed her shoulder. “Good girl”. 


	3. Chapter 3

With a single finger, Joan turned Allie’s chin to face her, gently pressing her lips to the younger woman’s. “Such a pretty girl…” she praised, lightly running her tongue over her bottom lip. “You’re so young. So much promise...and yet so much wasted potential,” she whispered menacingly. Allie rolled her eyes as Joan stepped away to grab a towel. She ran it under the cold water and gently pressed it to Allie’s forehead, gingerly cleaning her cut as she caressed her shoulder. “Tell me Allie...how many men have you let fuck you, hm? How many Johns have you allowed to defile your body…” Joan whispered. Allie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips as Joan tossed the soiled towel in the hamper. The raven-haired woman stood behind Allie and placed her hands on her shoulders, slowly running them down her arms as she nibbled on her ear. “Why choose to be a damsel in distress? Why be a helpless little girl when you have all the makings of a woman?” Joan purred as she grasped Allie’s breasts in her hands. She softly coaxed her nipples to harden, caressing them with her thumbs as she gently sucked on her neck. Keeping one breast cupped in her hand, she ran her other palm over Allie’s torso, slowly rubbing up and down. “There’s a fire in your belly Allie,” she whispered. “You either use it to your advantage, or it will burn you alive,” Joan husked. Allie closed her eyes and rested her head in the curve of Joan’s shoulder, sighing shamefully as the older woman tenderly caressed her body. “You look for women stronger than yourself to take care of you,” Joan whispered, pressing her lips to Allie’s temple. “Your dependency will be your undoing unless you take control,” Joan drawled as she firmly grasped Allie’s chin and pulled her forward. 

“Look at yourself. Watch how easily you’ll crumble for anyone who shows you a shred of affection,” Joan taunted as she dropped to her knees and dipped her tongue between Allie’s slick divide. Allie bent forward and gripped the sink, whimpering in pleasure as Joan slowly licked up and down, lightly trailing her fingernails over the curve of her arse. Joan lapped at the young blonde’s eager cunt, savouring her intimate taste as she felt Allie’s muscles tense. “Why are you doing this?” Allie asked breathlessly. Joan withdrew her tongue and chuckled. She grabbed Allie’s ankle and guided her leg to the countertop. She brushed the younger woman’s blonde hair aside and bit down on her neck. She locked eyes with her illicit lover in the mirror and gave her breast a gentle spank. “You could be so much stronger than the desperate whore that you are Ms. Novak. I can think of no better way to reach you than through a language little harlots like yourself understand,” she drawled as she dragged her fingernails down Allie’s chest and belly. Allie scoffed and shook her head. “What, you want to help me or something?” she asked in disbelief. Joan slid her hand between Allie’s thighs, gently stroking her clit. “No. I will not save you Allie. I won’t help you. I simply wish to show you the deficits in your character. Your weaknesses...,” Joan whispered as Allie moaned softly and ground her hips back into Joan’s. “My intentions aren’t altruistic. There’s something titillating about a subservient woman like yourself that just makes me  _ ravenous _ ,” Joan growled as she slammed Allie down into the countertop and thrust two fingers inside of her slick entrance. She pulled her hand away from the girl’s swollen clit and turned on the tap, soaking Allie’s hair with cold water. “Fuck it’s freezing! Turn it off!” Allie demanded as Joan fucked her hard. “Turn it off yourself,” Joan retorted, her lips curling in amusement. Allie patted around the countertop for the faucet as Joan pressed her down by the neck; ice cold water running over the blonde woman’s eyes. Joan grabbed Allie’s wrist and pinned it to the counter as she thrust a third finger inside, pumping furiously as she taunted the young woman. She panted in Allie’s ear; her warm breath sending shivers down her spine as she pathetically tried to escape the older woman’s hold. “Let go of me!” Allie whined, biting her lip as Joan’s arm began to burn from the exertion. “I will do no such thing, so you best start fighting back little girl,” Joan rasped as she twisted her fingers. Allie tried to lower her leg back down to the ground to give her some stability, but the raven-haired woman was too agile. She raised her knee and pressed it into Allie’s ankle, trapping her leg to the countertop. “uh uh uh…” Joan tutted. “Try harder,” she drawled as she eased a fourth finger inside. 

Allie huffed in frustration and arrested Joan’s gaze in the mirror. She moaned, bucking her hips back as she rode Joan’s fingers. “Oh god, bite me,” she begged as Joan began to curl her fingers. Joan smirked and lowered her lips to Allie’s shoulder, unaware of the younger woman’s next move. Allie’s elbow crashed into the older woman’s face with impressive force, causing Joan to stumble and fall on the shower floor. “Fucking Christ,” Joan muttered to herself as she gently touched her bruising eye. She felt the cold tile of the floor pressing into her back and wrinkled her nose as she slowly tried to get up. Before she could, Allie quickly straddled her shoulders, pinning her arms down with her knees. Joan winced as the blonde woman leaned all of her weight into her hold on the older woman. “Finish it,” Allie rasped through clenched teeth as she lowered her cunt to the Russian woman’s lips and grabbed the back of her head. She gripped Joan’s dark tresses, riding her salacious mouth as the older woman ate her out, viciously licking her intoxicating essence and assaulting her clit with her tongue. Joan raised her arms and grasped Allie’s breasts, mauling them mercilessly as she sucked her sensitive little nub. Allie rocked her hips and groaned as she came, resting her palms on the floor to steady herself. Allie slowly lifted herself off of Joan, and leaned against the wall, chest heaving as she gradually caught her breath. 

Joan stood up and wordlessly made her way to the sink, examining the darkening skin around her eye as the bruising began to form. “I’m impressed,” Joan said dryly as she made her way to the shower stall, eager to wash the filth off of her tall body. Allie got up and occupied the stall next to her. “Good luck getting the germs off. Those floors are filthy,” Allie taunted pathetically. Joan smirked as she closed her eyes, allowing the warm water to rinse her face and chest. “Ms. Novak, I would think you would be more concerned with how you plan to cleanse  _ your  _ body. You can scrub all you like, but you’ll never wash me away. Even after your bruises fade, you will forever be marked by the abhorrent things you allowed me to do to you in your time of mourning,” Joan purred as she trailed a bar of soap along her shoulder. Allie inhaled sharply and turned around to shower as quickly as she could, ignoring the visceral feeling of Joan’s dark eyes burning into her skin. Defeated, she sighed and wiped away a single tear.


End file.
